


Unmaker’s Blood

by DecepticonDrone



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Mechpreg, Mpreg, Slash, sparkling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecepticonDrone/pseuds/DecepticonDrone
Summary: An Iacon Relic causes the Decepticon Cause and all of Earth some serious problems.





	1. Relic Rough

A tale as old as time. An Iacon Relic located, fight between Autobots and Decepticons ensues for it, something problematic occurs with the relic, and chaos soon ensues. The Autobots and Decepticons fought over an oval shaped relic that had two needle like tips on each end. The Decepticons nor Autobots knew what it was, but wanted to keep it from the other’s possession. During the fight Megatron had managed to knock it away from Bumblebee, accidentally stabbing his servo on one of the needles. The relic soared through the cave air, only to be caught seconds before hitting the ground by Starscream. Starscream let out a gasp of pain as the other needle pierced his servo as well. Suddenly, the relic lit up brightly. As it did a faint buzzing was heard and then a pain filled scream from the seeker as it appeared to electrocute him. Starscream soon collapsed to the ground, the delicate relic shattering as it came into contact with the cave floor. 

Starscream laid on a medical berth a week later, clutching a waste bin in his claws as his tanks kept trying to make him purge his Energon. Knock Out grabbed his scanner and got to work. He quirked an optical ridge soon running the scan through a couple more times, even once with a different scanner. Knock Out hummed in thought and sighed.” Screamer I thought I told you that if you got overcharged you should do it in your personal chambers with the door locked.” He scolded. Starscream glared daggers at him.” I’ve not been able to get overcharged for the past week. I can barely stomach regular Energon let alone high grade.” He hissed. This made Knock Out look puzzled.” So you haven’t had any relations with the help while overcharged lately?” He questioned. Starscream frowned deeply and would have scratched the vain mech’s paint had he not needed to keep ahold of the waste bin.” I have done no such thing now or ever!” He yelled. Knock Out hummed in thought again then said a little ‘aha’ as he apparently figured something out.” What is the aha for Doctor?” Starscream hissed. Knock Out smirked confidently at that.” I think you just helped me figure out what that relic was.” 

“The relic did what?!” Megatron roared as Knock Out and a now very scared Starscream stood at the main deck. Knock Out sighed a bit and gestures towards Starscream’s chest.” I ran the scans myself and Commander Starscream is without a doubt with spark. The CNA samples I took show both you and Starscream’s coding present in the new spark, so I’ve concluded that the relic we were fighting the Autobots for was a sparking device.” He explain. Starscream leaned wearily on a control terminal, laying his helm between his crossed arms.” I think I’m going to purge...” he said weakly. Knock Out patted him on the back as a comforting gesture, which only made the seeker glare at him irritatedly. Megatron was fuming, but sighed while still clenching his fists.” I would like a moment in private with my heir’s carrier Knock Out. You are dismissed.” He ordered. Knock Out sighed and nodded, whispering a soft ‘sorry’ to Starscream before heading out. 

Starscream looked up worriedly at Megatron, only to be surprised by the non-murderous look in the usually violent mech’s optics.” I suppose this is neither your fault or mine Starscream. Either that or we’re both to blame for being uneducated on Iacon’s lesser known Relics.” He said and sighed. Starscream stood straight and nodded a little before speaking.” Knock Out told me it would be dangerous to terminate this amount of time into the kindling, so if you wanted termination I’m afraid it isn’t going to happen master.” He said and looked at his pedes nervously. The seeker flinched as he felt a servo on his shoulder, then looked up to Megatron gazing at him sympathetically.” I wouldn’t ask you to do such a thing Starscream. I’m not sure if this is my sire coding acting or if what I’m feeling is true to my spark, but this sparkling deserves life. Even if it was kindled by a relic.” He said softly. Starscream let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, soon feeling a bit woozy afterwards. He nearly fell to the floor when Megatron caught him. Starscream’s optics went fuzzy, before he suddenly fell unconscious. 

Starscream awoke in the medical bay, attached to Energon fuel lines. His processor insisted he purge so he did, luckily in a waste bin that had been placed near where he was laying. Knock Out and Megatron soon looked over at the purging seeker, Megatron seeming more concerned than he should be.” Starscream?” He questioned as he walked to his side. Starscream simply groaned in response, laying back limp against the medical berth. Knock Out quickly pulled out a scanner, scanning Starscream’s tank throughly before gasping in shock.” What is it Knock Out?!” Megatron demanded. Knock Out quickly ripped the Energon fuel lines out of Starscream, causing him to hiss in pain.” It’s the Energon! His body is rejecting it.” Knock Out stated. Megatron frowned at that.” But that’s impossible! It’s not high grade Energon it’s regular.” He hissed. Knock Out shook his helm, not knowing what to do to help the starving and sick Air Commander.” Starscream I don’t know how to help you, I don’t...” Soon the panicked group was interrupted by Breakdown walking in holding what appeared to be a geode containing Dark Energon crystals.” Lord Megatron we found this Dark Energon geode in one of our deeper Energon Mines. Should I put it with your supply?” He asked. Starscream’s optics widened as his tanks growled at the sight of the purple substance. Knock Out and Megatron both heard the growl, looking at each other and Starscream before looking back at Breakdown still holding the geode. Megatron hummed in thought then spoke.” Breakdown, put that in the ground and bring one of those crystals here.” He commanded. Breakdown did as he was told and watched as Megatron placed the Dark Energon crystal into an emergency Energon maker. After it was refined to a liquid, he pushed the glass filled with the purple fluid to the seeker’s lips.” Drink it Starscream.” He said softly. Starscream sighed in defeat as he was willing to try anything to not feel so fragging sick anymore. Closing his optics, he soon gulped down the substance. All parties in the med bay stared at him with worried optics as he drank it. Starscream then placed the glass down as he finished opening his optics to reveal them now having a purple tint, his beautiful red optics now appearing more like a magenta.” Starscream how do you feel?” Knock Out asked. Starscream soon smiled and sighed in relief.” Better.” He mumbled before falling into a much needed recharge. 

Megatron sat in a chair next to the berth his second rested in, arms crossed as Knock Out explained his theory for why it’s possible that Starscream’s tanks were appearing to only accept Dark Energon.” Since you have a shard of Dark Energon in your spark and it running through your lines, it’s possible the new spark has a need for Dark Energon to sustain itself rather than regular Energon. Only time will tell if it’ll be able to have regular Energon or not.” Knock Out explained. Megatron nodded then gazed at the sleeping form of his heir’s carrier.” Until that discovery is made, I will continue to feed Starscream and the new spark with my Dark Energon supply. Hopefully the new spark will eventually accept either.” He said hopefully. Knock Out nodded as he looked sadly at the weakened seeker. This was going to be one Pit of a journey ahead of them.


	2. Symbiosis

When Starscream awoke he was significantly less sick and starved. Processor slowly registering his surroundings, he noted that he was still in the medical bay. Knock Out soon turned to him with a gentle smile.” How are you feeling Screamer?” He asked softly. Judging by Starscream’s chronometer it was fairly late into the night, past recharge time for the medic.” I’m feeling much better than before.” He replied and sighed a bit in relief. Knock Out grabbed his scanner, giving Starscream a quick scan and smiling happily.” Well luckily for you Lord Megatron is going to use whatever is needed from his Dark Energon supply to keep you and the new spark healthy.” He stated, gesturing beside Starscream where the seeker had yet to look. Starscream turned, letting out a tiny ‘eep’ of surprise when he saw the recharging form of Megatron in a chair next to the medical berth. His arms were crossed and his head lay slumped to the side slightly, optics shuttered and offline.” He’s been there ever since you fell into recharge.” Knock Out explained. Starscream nodded to show he heard him, though he was having trouble processing everything going on.” If it’s any consolation, I don’t think it’s just his sire protocols activating.” Knock Out said softly and yawned while stretching a bit. He then handed Starscream a button before heading toward the medical bay exit.” Press it if you need me, Breakdown and a comfy berth is calling my name.” 

Starscream tried to fall back into recharge after Knock Out left, but simply couldn’t get comfortable. He hissed a little in irritation before getting up from the berth and searching through the medical bay storage areas for anything to make him more comfortable. He didn’t know the Nemesis could ever feel this fragging cold. He was so cold he was actually making a slight rattle as he shook from it. This apparently alerted his slumbering leader to awaken, the large mech opening his optics and looking surprised to see the seeker shivering while searching through containers. He got up, causing the chair beneath him to groan from the released weight and the panicky seeker to quickly snap his attention to him.” S-S-Sorry mast-master I didn’t m-mean to wake y-y-you.” Starscream stuttered as he shivered violently. Megatron walked over to him, gently placing the back of his servo to Starscream’s helm.” Hmm. You are feeling rather frigid Starscream.” He said in a thoughtful tone. Starscream couldn’t suppress the sudden purr that came from his chassis as he felt Megatron’s warm servo on him. He then blushed embarrassedly, his usually teal blush now a purple due to only Dark Energon flowing through him. Megatron quirked an eye ridge at him before clumsily picking up the seeker and holding him to his chassis in a bridal fashion. Starscream let out a squawk of surprise when he was lifted, only for it to be replaced by a purr as he felt all the lovely warmth coming from his master’s form. Megatron nodded to himself, having affirmed what he had thought was happening.” It appears you need incubation help now Starscream. As the new spark’s sire it is my duty to warm you two, but only if you’ll allow me.” He stated. Starscream nodded quickly, enjoying the relieving warmth too much to even really register what he was agreeing to. Megaton chuckled a bit before leaving the medical bay with Starscream in his servos, carrying him to his private quarters. 

Megatron soon arrived at his quarters, putting in the code to open the door before entering. Starscream gawked at the glorious berthroom of his leader. It was huge! The berth itself looked as though it could accommodate two of Megatron let alone a tiny seeker like himself. Megatron unceremoniously dropped the seeker onto the berth, causing Starscream to once again ‘eep’ in surprise. He could feel the cold creeping in again from loss of contact and pouted as a result. After grabbing some thermal blankets Megatron soon joined him on the berth, laying on his side and pulling up the covers over both of them. Megatron closed his optics and sighed, grabbing Starscream by his waist and pulling him close. Starscream blushed with an embarrassed squeak.” If you feel the need to get closer during the night, feel free.” Megatron grumbled tiredly, falling into recharge almost immediately afterwards. Starscream stared at the large slumbering form of his master, face to chassis with his purple Decepticon insignia. Suddenly the symbol began to glow purple, making an odd sound as it did so. Starscream gasped softly and gripped his own chassis, his symbol soon turned purple and began to glow as well. His optics blurred as he suddenly felt more exhausted than he had in a long while, along with an increasing processor ache. As he started to pass out, he could’ve sworn he heard a faint voice calling his name. 

In the morning Starscream awoke to being warm, Megatron no longer beside him however. Megatron sat at a desk, reading a data pad with a cup of high grade next to him. Starscream sat up in the berth and stretched with a groan, causing Megatron to look over at him momentarily before returning to his data pad.” Good morning Starscream.” He said casually. Starscream got up and nodded.” Good morning to you as well master.” Megatron chuckled at that which surprised the seeker.” We’re in the privacy of my quarters after sharing a berth, and you’re caring my heir Starscream. Just call me Megatron.” He said softly. Starscream stared at him in surprise then smiled warmly.” Of course mas...I mean Megatron.” He said in a shy manner, walking to stand beside him. Megatron looked up at the seeker from his seat, soon doing a double take as he noticed Starscream’s logo was different.” Since when was your insignia purple?” He asked. Starscream looked down at his chassis and looked puzzled himself.” I...eh I don’t remember making it purple.” He stated and touched it gently, looking at it curiously. Megatron hummed in thought then tried something. He used his Dark Energon symbiosis, causing his optics to glow purple and his insignia. Starscream gasped and flinched as his symbol began to glow purple as well and his optics. Megatron hummed in thought, gently grabbing Starscream chin with a claw and inspecting his now purple optics.” Interesting...” Megatron mumbled then blinked with wide eyes.” Wait...what did you say?” He asked Starscream. Starscream tilted his head in confusion.” I didn’t say anything.” He stated. Megatron frowned and concentrated his symbiosis again, soon hearing Starscream’s voice without Starscream talking.” I can hear your thoughts.” He said and chuckled at the ridiculousness of it all.” You think my optics are like exotic burning stars?” Megatron commented with a smirk. Starscream blushed darkly and looked away from him.” I well um...gah...don’t read my thoughts!” He hissed embarrassedly. What a development.


	3. Gestation

Over the course of an earth week, Starscream and Megatron grew closer. Whether it was the sire and carrier coding or something more Knock Out couldn’t tell. All he knew was that the Nemesis had never been more peaceful and lacking in assassination plots. 

Rather than coming to the medbay for repairs after getting his aft kicked, Starscream now only came for scheduled appointments to check how the sparkling was doing. His gestation chamber had even curved slightly as the sparkling’s protoform grew inside its shell casing. 

Seated on his throne at the bridge, Megatron sat as a vehicon drone gave him a report on a suspected Iacon Relic location. As much as he needed to he couldn’t focus on what the drone was saying. He was too focused on hearing Starscream’s test results to see what the sparkling he was carrying was beginning to appear like. 

Contrary to what most on the Nemesis believed, he didn’t want the sparkling to have a gladiator frame. He had daydreams sometimes of Starscream teaching a small seekerling how to fly, lecturing them on their maneuvers, and the sparkling making tiny noises in defiance at its carrier. He always pictured the sparkling having Starscream’s optics, wings, and attitude. He hoped it would turn out the way he pictured. 

As soon as the door to the bridge opened, Megatron stood as Starscream entered. His sudden movement caused to drone to flinch in surprise before realizing why his Lord was now standing. Starscream snickered a little before sitting on a smaller throne next to Megatron. Megatron had called it a ‘necessity for his heir’s carrier’ when Starscrean questioned why he had it made. With a wave of his servo the drone continued his report, looking down at a data pad reading out the recent discoveries. 

Megatron gazed over at Starscream, soon talking to him through their dark energon bond. :What did the test reveal about my heir Starscream?: Megatron asked. Starscream smirked at him before responding. :Can’t until this drone finishes hm? Tsk tsk Lord Megatron. Your amount patience needs to be worked on before the sparkling arrives.: He teased.

Megatron frowned a bit and motioned for the drone to stop.” Cease this nonsensical report drone. Simply tell me if an Iacon Relic has been discovered.” He ordered. The drone nodded quickly then spoke.” We believe an Iacon Relic is buried deep below one of our old Energon mines. We’re currently excavating the area to see if our reports are correct Lord Megatron.” He said and saluted. Megatron nodded and waved his hand, dismissing the drone. He then stood and stretched with a groan after the drone left. Looking to the nearby command console, Soundwave stood working on decoding more Iacon Relic locations.” Soundwave, contact me immediately if anything comes up concerning the possible Relic in the mines.” He ordered. Soundwave nodded and returned to his duties. Glancing down at the still seated seeker, Megatron soon held out his hand for Starscream to take.” We have much to discuss Starscream.” 

Starscream smirked, taking his lord’s hand and standing.” How gentlemechly of you my lord.” He teased and walked beside him on their way to Megatron’s private quarters. Walking down the hall of the Nemesis, Starscream chuckled softly to himself at Megatron’s recent behavior changes. He was a bit more impatient with drones but far more patient with Starscream and his attitude. Starscream looked up at him and smiled a little before looking down at his pedes. He’d never admit it, but he was glad that the sparkling was Megatron’s. Much better than it having been Breakdown’s, Soundwave’s, or even worse...a drone’s. Starscream mentally shuddered at that thought. Megatron was one of the only good looking bots on the Nemesis besides himself. The only other two that Starscream would have been okay with were Knock Out and Dreadwing. Knock Out for his vanity and Dreadwing for his masculine seeker build. 

Arriving at his personal quarters, Megatron allowed Starscream inside first before entering himself and locking the door behind him.” So Starscream, how does our sparkling fair?” He asked curiously as he poured some Dark Energon into a glass cube and handed it to the seeker.” You must be starving by now.” He commented as he then subspaced the flask that contained the refined Dark Energon. 

Starscream sipped some of the liquid from the glass, sighing from the relief it brought him and his new spark.” You’ll be pleased to know he is healthy.” Starscream commented, smirking into his glass while waiting for Megatron to fully process what he had just said. He knew it’d take the warlord at least a few moments to grasp the tiny detail Starscream purposefully let slip. 

Megatron hummed and nodded, pleased with knowing the sparkling was doing alright. Then his optics went bright as his intake went agape. He. Starscrean had said ‘he’ was healthy.” You mean...the sparkling is a mech?” He asked, to which Starscream snickered and nodded at the uncharacteristic happiness that shone through his words.” Yes the sparkling is indeed a mech.” Starscream confirmed. Megatron soon found himself stroking Starscream’s cheek happily, trailing a claw gently down the side of his spawn’s carrier’s faceplate. Starscream stared into his optics with a soft expression, both relishing in this tender moment. Megatron kneeled down, bumping his forehelm against Starscream’s.” Frame?” He inquired.” A mix. Mostly my devilishly good looks, but he does have some of your traits.” Was his answer. Megatron smiled warmly at that.” Which traits?” He asked softly, moving his servos to gently rub Starscream’s wings. Starscream shuttered his optics and sighed peacefully.” He has your servos and pauldrons. Knock Out seems to think he’ll also have your denta.” Starscream said quietly as he started to almost drift into recharge.

Megatron gently assisted Starscream in laying down, knowing Starscream hadn’t recharged much in anticipation of this appointment. In all truthfulness he hadn’t recharged much either, but he had far more important duties to attend to daily, unlike Starscream. Starscream was only allowed two hour flights now due to his small gestation chamber bump, longer flights could pose a risk to the newspark’s protoform development. Not to mention that flying for long periods would require Starscream to consume more Dark Energon in order to sustain himself and the sparkling. Starscream was asleep almost immediately as his helm came in contact with the softness of the large berth. Megatron placed the thermal blankets on him before rising to his pedes and heading over to his desk. He needed to catch up on reports now that he could focus on them and not the test results.


	4. Rest for the Weary

Starscream awoke to an insistent beeping coming from Megatron’s desk com. The warlord sound asleep in his chair, audials deaf to the world around him. Getting up with a stretch and a groan, Starscream trotted over and pressed the button.” What is it? Megatron is recharging.” He asked softly. 

A reply soon came forward from Soundwave.” Iacon Relic Status: Discovered deep in Energon mine. Drone Status: May require Lord Megatron’s assistance to retrieve it.” The monotone mech supplied. 

Starscream hummed in thought and looked at the recharging face of his leader. Megatron looked beyond exhausted. He had dark circles under his optics and was even snoring a bit, which he usually never did. Making up his mind, Starscream replied to Soundwave.” Send me the coordinates to the mine. I’ll go see what the drones need help with. Only wake Lord Megatron if something goes wrong. Understood?” 

Fairly soon after, Starscream arrived at the mine. A vehicon rushed to him and began informing him on what had transpired in the mine that lead to the currently stuck relic’s discovery. Currently the relic was stuck in a wall and needed some firepower to release, which Starscream could luckily supply with one of his rockets. The vehicon led the way and Starscream soon blasted the relic out from its prison. Picking it up, Starscream noted it appeared to be a blade of some kind. He didn’t have much time to inspect it however before shouts and cries of panic rang out from the vehicons on other levels of the mine. Autobots were infiltrating the mine.


	5. Mining Mishaps

Megatron awoke with a jolt as he felt a hand on his shoulder pauldron. Powering on his optics quickly, he noticed it was Soundwave who had woken him.” What is it Soundwave?” Megatron asked, rubbing his temples from still being quiet exhausted and suffering from a terrible processor ache. 

“The Autobots are attacking the Energon mine. Starscream: Went to assist the vehicons in retrieving the relic located there some amount of time ago. Starscream Health Status: Unknown. Vehicon Casualties: 25.” Soundwave informed quickly, helping Megatron up from his seat. 

As soon as Megatron’s professor caught up with what Soundwave had said he was having his battle protocols come online.” Open a bridge to the mine immediately. I’m rescuing my second.” He growled angrily. 

 

Inside the mine, Starscream was hiding behind an inactive drill with a couple of the surviving vehicons. The Autobots were scouring the area looking for the relic that Starscream currently had clutched to his chassis. One of the vehicons looked up at him then spoke quietly.” Commander what are we going to do? The Autobots are going to find us eventually.” He said sounding like panic was beginning to overwhelm his processor. 

Starscream sighed a little and peaked out from behind the drill to quickly see Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee. Turning back to the vehicons, Starscream chewed on his lip nervously.” Soundwave will have informed Lord Megatron of the attack by now. I’m sure he’ll come to retrieve us.” He stated, absentmindedly rubbing his hand over his spark chamber. He could feel the sparkling inside’s em field pulsing in worry. Asking it’s carrier what was wrong and why he was stressed. Unfortunately, Starscream luck then ran out. 

Arcee turned the corner to the drill, letting out an angry shout when she made optic contact with Starscream. She shot the remaining vehicon troops and soon began a tug of war match with Starscream for the relic he was clutching. She had been so focused on the relic and Starscream’s face that she hadn’t noticed the seeker’s filled out reproductive chamber. 

Starscream gritted his teeth as he tried to keep a hold of the relic, but soon lost his grip. He fell to the mine floor with a thud and watched as Arcee flung the relic to the side, her optics full of hatred and malice for the Decepticon who offlined her partner. 

Arcee tackled Starscream and held him to the ground an arm blade at his throat. One of her knees was pushed slightly into Starscream’s taunt middle, causing the seeker’s carried protocols to begin panicking.” End of the line Starscream.” Arcee hissed, pushing the blade against his throat a bit harsher to the point of where it drew some Energon. 

Starscream was so terrified that he couldn’t speak. His wings rattled and his pinned hands twitched. His optics full of fear and panic. He opened his mouth to try and talk, but couldn’t make a single sound. He then squeezed his optics shut, expecting the worst. 

Bulkhead and Bumblebee were yelling something, trying to get Arcee’s attention. She ignored them, figuring they were just trying to preach to her about how killing Starscream wasn’t the Autobot way. That is, until she heard a massive thud and panicked beeps coming from Bumblebee before another less noisy crash occurred. Whipping around quickly Arcee barely had time to scream before a large clawed servo was wrapped around her midsection and squeezing. 

Megatron stood above his trembling second, Starscream’s attacker clutched tightly in his servo. He squeezed tighter and tighter, bringing Arcee up to optic level. His own optics filled with a protective rage.” Never. Touch. My. Mate. Autobot.” Megatron hissed, punctuating each word by squeezing tighter. Arcee was screaming in pain as her torso began to dent and collapse from the pressure. 

Starscream starred up at his master in awe. He had never seen Megatron like this before.” Mega...” Was all he managed to get out before Megatron threw Arcee to a nearby wall and lifted the frail seeker into his arms. 

Megatron let out a sigh of relief.” I was so worried.” He whispered. Looking up into the seeker’s optics and bumping their helms together, Megatron spoke again.” Is our sparkling alright?” His voice quivered with worry. 

Starscream nodded, burrowing closed to Megatron. Finally feeling safe and secure.” We’re fine.” He said softly and hid his face in Megatron’s neck cables.


End file.
